Mother Knows Best 2
by FlamingToads
Summary: Minerva has a daughter! And of course Kathrine will be in it! Minerva's daughter is bring a friend to Albus and Minerva's Anniversary. But not just a friend. Now it's up to Minerva, Albus and Katherine to decide if they like this young man.
1. Chapter 1

**All right those who were reading the other story I'm sorry but I had to put this up, I'm weird like that. Believe me when I say I am incredibly sorry for not getting this story started a bit faster. But I went through a dramatic move. Thanks to all the unknown voters who voted yes to the sequel. I probably would have made a sequel any way but you never know. I hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

**Mother Knows Best 2**

**~Adrienne's Letter~**

Albus and Minerva had been married for nearly twenty-two years. And not long before they were married they had their daughter Adrienne. Albus held Minerva in his arms. He watched as she slept peacefully. He smiled. He wondered how such an amazing women like Minerva would be able to stand such a crazy old man like himself for so many years. But surprisingly she stayed with him and loved him even more as the years went by. He wondered when Minerva would wake up and he also wondered where his lemon drops were. It wasn't long before Albus's sweet tooth got the best of him.

Albus slowly got out of bed and took a quick shower. He disappeared into the closet and came out wearing plain purple robes. He grabbed a pair of socks and put on his boots. After getting dressed he took off in the search of his lemon drops. Albus in Minerva lived in a mansion which was Minerva's until it became theirs. They did own a small cabin in the mountains, which was where they spent their honeymoon. After Adrienne was born they spent most of their life there. Adrienne was rather popular when she was younger. After all she was the daughter of Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall. But it soon died down after she was sixteen.

Albus wondered if he would ever find his lemon drops. There were too many rooms. They needed a smaller house. He thought of the chance Minerva had hid his lemon drops so he headed straight for the library. Minerva would hide Albus's candy every once in awhile just to bug him. It made since though. She got back for every time he interrupted her reading. He entered Minerva's favorite room of the house, the library. Books everywhere, packed tightly together on the shelves. All read at least twice. Albus thought about getting Minerva more books and turning one of the spare bedrooms into a mini library. Albus looked under the desks and around books. Albus sat in one of the chairs. He thought for a moment. Where would Minerva hide candy? Albus flipped the cushion of Minerva's favorite chair and of course they were there, wrapped up in a clear bag.

As he headed for his room a house elf appeared in front of him. Mitzi was the house elf's name. She was the most helpful out of three. Mitzi bowed low to the floor.

"Well hello Mitzi." Albus said brightly. Mitzi smiled.

"Mr. Dumbledore must be hungry, as well as his wife. What should Mitzi get Mr. and Mrs. Dumbledore?"

"I guess the usual would be fine. But please don't rush. Minerva might not be up for the next half-hour or so." Albus answered.

"Mitzi will start breakfast at the time Mrs. Dumbledore wakes." Mitzi vanished in an instant.

Albus continued his way to his room. Albus opened the door quietly, incase Minerva was still sleeping, which she was. He looked at the clock above the bathroom door. It was ten minutes till nine. Albus decided that this would be the best time to wake up Minerva. After all they had an anniversary party to help with.

Albus pulled the curtains apart letting sunlight shine through the room. He looked at Minerva who was sleeping peacefully until the light hit her face. She pulled the sheets over her head and Albus chuckled. Albus sat at the side of the bed and pulled the sheets off Minerva's face. Minerva glared at him. He smiled brightly at her. Minerva closed her eyes again and tried to pull the sheets over her face but Albus held them tightly. Minerva just stared at him. It was his fault she was so tired.

"You are far too beautiful to cover your face my dear." Albus leaned down and kissed her lightly on her lips. Albus was about to pull back but Minerva wrapped her arms around him and returned the kiss with more passion. Minerva finally let Albus go and smiled slyly. She stretched her arms out. "It's time to wake up darling." Albus said.

"If you had let me sleep last night instead of begging, I would be out of bed by now." Minerva said.

"Excuse me but you had fun. So don't start with me." Albus said with a smile.

"Well if you didn't lose your kitty socks we wouldn't have to look all over the bloody house for them. And the only reason I had fun was because you tripped over the rug and you had a pair of socks that said Minerva rocks my world." Her eyes were twinkling. Albus took her hand and kissed her lightly.

"Well it's true." He smiled and looked at the clock. "We have to do a few things for our anniversary party my dear." Albus stroked his finger gently on her hand. Minerva smirked at him. Albus could tell she wasn't in the mood to work today.

"Albus please, we have three days to do that." She smiled and closed her eyes once again. "Why should we even have a party? It should be just you and me."

"Minerva dear, you know that if we don't celebrate our anniversary your mother and Adrienne will be upset. Katherine and Adrienne worked hard for this party and they only asked us to find a few of our wedding photos. And Merlin knows where they are, so it will take awhile to find them." Albus smiled. He released her hand. "So get out of bed woman. We have pictures to find." Albus said. Minerva stuck her tongue out and kept her eyes closed. Albus raised an eyebrow. "Of course tickling might get you out of bed." Minerva's eye flashed open. Before Minerva could try to get away, Albus began to tickle her nonstop. Minerva exploded in laughter. She wasn't able to get away and she could hardly breathe.

"Please!" She gasped. "Stop!" Minerva could hardly get the words out. He tickled her for a bit longer.

Albus stopped to let her breath. "Have you had enough my dear?" Albus smiled. Minerva took deep breaths and smiled back at him. Albus was about just about to tickle her again but Minerva made her move and kissed him. It wasn't long before they were in a rather long session of snogging.

There was a loud tapping noise coming from the window. They both looked up and saw a dark brown owl holding parchment. Albus was a bit disappointed to be interrupted but stood up and opened the window. The bird flew down onto the chair next to Albus. Albus took the letter from the owl. The owl waited for payment. Albus just stuck his tongue at the owl. Minerva shook her head. "Well aren't you going to give him anything?" Minerva asked.

"Why should I? He interrupted us." He looked down at the owl. "He doesn't deserve anything for his rudeness." Albus glared at the owl.

"Just give him something Albus." Minerva sat up in the bed. Albus tossed a lemon drop to the owl but glared at him as he ate the piece of candy. Minerva raised an eyebrow. Albus saw Minerva reaction to the lemon drop and smiled in achievement. Albus turned his attention to the letter and realized it was from their daughter.

"It's from Adrienne." As soon Albus had said the name of their daughter, Minerva jumped out of bed and snatched the letter from his hands. Albus smiled. Minerva tore open the letter and threw the envelope to the floor. She then began to read it to herself. As she read she raised an eyebrow. She looked back at Albus and handed him the letter.

_Dear mum and dad,_

_I can't wait to see you both tomorrow. And I'm looking forward to the party. I was hoping that you would allow me to bring a friend along with me. His name is Demetri Chambers and he's very sweet. And I hope that you say yes because he really wants to meet you both. And who can blame him? You are the best of the best._

_I love you both,_

_Adrienne_

Albus smiled and handed the letter back to Minerva. She placed the letter on the nightstand. Minerva looked at Albus and he looked back at her.

"What do you think?" Minerva asked. Minerva had worried about Adrienne's love life. She picked the worse kind of guys. Some that would try to control her or perhaps cheat on her but there was always one that was worse than all the rest. His name was Nicholas Bane. Adrienne was hoping to marry him but after getting engaged to him, he started to beat her constantly. Of course after awhile Adrienne told her parents and well, Albus took care of him. And no, Nicholas was not killed, but he was very close.

"You can't say no, Minerva. She wants us to meet him. And who knows? He might be a very decent young man. And since she is stubborn like her mother, she might come here and beg." Albus smiled.

"I am not stubborn. And neither is our daughter." Minerva said. Albus giggled and was lightly punched for it. "Go ahead and tell her that she can bring this Demetri along." Minerva smiled and left him to take a quick shower. Albus wrote a letter to Adrienne saying that it was okay for Demetri to come and sent the owl on its way. Minerva got out of the shower wrapped in a towel and Albus gave a loud wolf whistle. Minerva threw her towel at him but he ducked. She ran back into the bathroom. Albus sat on the bed and toyed with his beard.

"You know my dear?" He smiled to himself. "You would be a wonderful nudist." Minerva threw another towel at him. "Fine, don't be a nudist. I love you just the way you are."

Minerva quickly got dressed and sat next to Albus. "What if he turns out to be like Nicholas?" Minerva wondered.

"Well if he does, I'll have to kill him. It's as simple as that." Albus smiled. Albus held out his hand and they head for the kitchen.

The kitchen had a small table for two. They normally used it when there were no guests. If there were any guests they would eat in the huge dining room.

Albus sat looking at the Daily Prophet. Minerva sat across from him. He looked over the paper, his eyes twinkling. Minerva rolled her eyes. "What is it?" Minerva asked.

"It's seems that your mother has a column about our anniversary." Albus chuckled. Minerva eyes widen.

"Are you serious?" Minerva asked in disbelief.

"Yes. It's really on here. It says that our anniversary is three days and that I'm lucky I'm not dead already." Albus said. Minerva took the paper from him, and he wasn't joking. Her mother had seriously put them in the paper. Minerva gave Albus his paper and covered her face. As if her mother could be any worse.

Food appeared on the table and Albus and Minerva began to eat their breakfast. "What if he changes her?" Minerva asked randomly.

"I don't think you or your mother would allow that." Albus said making Minerva smile. "If you don't, Adrienne surly won't. You can't change someone like her. She's too stubborn. This is something she gets from you by the way."

Minerva rolled her eyes. They ate their breakfast, chatting about some plans for the school and where the photos might be. Minerva still thought about this Demetri boy. It seemed that she couldn't stop questioning if he was good enough for her daughter.

After breakfast they decided to try and find the photos of the wedding and everything else. They searched the bedrooms, closets, and the basement. The only place that was left was the attic. It was a bit dirty and there wasn't any light. Albus whispered a spell and pointed his wand. The room lit up and the looked for anything they could hold so many photos. They found a rather large chest. They opened it up and there were thousands of pictures, some fell out any way they could. Minerva sat down on the floor and Albus joined her. So many memories came flooding back.

They both smiled at the memories. Some pictures were taken before marriage and some after. Many of them were photos taken of Adrienne throughout the years. Minerva picked up one of her and Albus. She smiled. It was the first day she began working at Hogwarts. It had Minerva coming through the staff room and everyone there. Albus had given her a bear hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Do you remember Adrienne's graduation?" Albus asked and hand a picture to Minerva. Adrienne was waving and smiling and Minerva ran up behind her and gave her a hug.

"What about this?" Minerva asked. It was a picture of Albus having a snowball fight with Adrienne. Adrienne was only six years old then. Minerva had yelled at Albus and Albus waved in the photo. A large snowball then hit him. His face was covered and Adrienne fell backwards laughing.

Albus chuckled and handed another to Minerva. It was when Minerva was pregnant. It had Minerva walk into the house. Minerva looked at Albus and started yelling at him to put the camera away.

Then there was one picture that should have been burnt. It was a picture taken when Nicholas was over during Christmas. He had his arm wrapped around Adrienne. Nicholas arm went further up her back and Adrienne winced. It was one of the places that he had hit her. She kept smiling though. Minerva laid the picture down and stood up.

"I'm going to tell mum about Demetri." Minerva left the table and headed for the chimney. Albus shook his head. Minerva wouldn't be back till night now. Of course he could always take a stroll by the candy shop or even perhaps Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

**This would have been done way faster if I didn't keep adding on. But oh well.**

**Did you like the first chapter?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woo! Second chapter. I'm sorry once again for delay. Last days of school mean final exams, which means studying! Which sucks for me. Any way back to the story! Hope you enjoy.**

**Mother Knows Best 2**

**New Faces**

Minerva woke up bright and early the next day. She was ecstatic to see her precious Adrienne again. Minerva had told her mother about the mysterious young man named Demetri. Katherine threw a fit with such news. Katherine said that if Demetri were in any way like Nicholas Bane, she would kill him. And her father Richard said that if Demetri does turn out like that, he is not holding Albus back from killing the boy. Which meant that Minerva would have to hold back Albus so he doesn't go to Azkaban.

She got into the shower and dressed in her best blue robes and left her hair down. She had gotten so use to wearing color and keeping her hair down that when she wore black robes and had a tight bun she didn't seem like herself. Minerva walked out if the bathroom to find Albus still sleeping. Now she knew what he felt like the day before. She then remembered that he wasn't home when she arrived yesterday. She shook her head from the thought and tried to wake him up.

"Darling? It's time to wake up." Minerva said in a soft voice. He mumbled something back to her but she had no idea. "Albus come on." She said a bit louder. Still he mumbled. "Albus. You know what happens when you don't listen to me." Once again Albus mumbled. "Fine then." She pulled out the drawer. Albus eyes flashed open. She pulled out a pair of red socks with snitches on them. Minerva stepped closer to the bed but far enough that he couldn't reach her if he tried. Minerva smiled.

"Minerva don't you dare." Albus said. Minerva took out her wand and pointed them to his socks. "Minerva…"

"What should I do? I could set the socks on fire, or I could give rip them. Many possibilities to destroy socks you know."

"Minerva I am warning you now. Put the socks down." Albus loved his bizarre socks. Minerva really never knew why though. She thought for a moment. She could always run for it. Minerva walked slowly to the door keeping her eyes on him. Albus got out of bed and followed her slowly. Minerva giggled and ran for it. Albus charged for her. Minerva ran through the hallways and rooms and down the stairs. She smiled to herself. She might have gotten her self in trouble but at least it woke Albus up.

"Minerva!" He yelled at her. Minerva ran into the sitting room and stopped behind a chair. Albus was across from her. He moved a bit closer to the left and she moved to the right. How was she going to get out of this? "Minerva give them to me." Albus said.

"No." Minerva smiled. Albus raised an eyebrow. Albus ran to the right after her and Minerva jumped over the couch and ran out the door. She was heading to the front of the house. Minerva was so close to the front door but before she could touch the handle Albus grasped her wrist and pulled her back making them both fall backward. Minerva tried to get up before she was tickled but it was to late. He was on top of her tickling her like crazy.

The laughter was too loud that Albus and Minerva didn't hear the front door open. Adrienne their daughter stood there holding hands with who must have been Demetri. Adrienne smiled and tried not to laugh. She looked so much like mother. She had her mothers figure, same eyes, long hair that was right at her waist. The only difference was her dark auburn hair that she got from her father. Demetri had black hair that was pulled back in a short ponytail. He had hazel eyes, with a muscular, but not to much, body. All in all he was rather handsome.

Demetri bit his lip and tried not to smile at the display. The great Albus Dumbledore and strict Minerva McGonagall were having a tickle war. Adrienne cleared her throat to try and get their attentions, which didn't work. "GINGER NEWTS AND LEMON DROPS TOGETHER FOREVER!!!!" Adrienne shouted. Now why she said this? No one knows. The two stopped and looked to see their beautiful daughter. Minerva pushed Albus off of herself and tackled Adrienne with a bear hug. "Mum… Have… To… Breathe…" Minerva let go of her and smiled.

"Sorry. I'm just so happy to see you." Minerva apologized. Minerva stepped away and Albus hug his daughter as well. While Minerva waited she gave one of her McGonagall glares. Demetri smiled, but received a raised eyebrow. Adrienne took Demetri's hand and smiled.

"Mum, dad, this is Demetri Chambers." Adrienne said. Minerva still glared at him, but Albus smiled and reached out his hand. Demetri shook Albus hand relieved that one of the parents looked at him in approval.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore. Of course you might already know that. " Albus smiled. Minerva still glared at him. There was an awkward silence. Adrienne and Albus looked from Demetri to Minerva. Demetri seemed to be unaffected by her glare. Minerva was surprised that he could handle her glare. That meant he might just be a keeper. Minerva smiled and held out her hand. And to her surprise, instead of shaking her hand he pecked the back of her palm. Albus and Adrienne smiled. It was like Demetri was challenging Minerva.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Dumbledore." Demetri said. Minerva smiled. She was surprised that he didn't try to call her Minerva at first.

"It's nice to meet you too. You may call me Minerva, not Min or anything else but Minerva." She explained. Of course Adrienne had already sit the rules down. All the, what not and must do to survive here. And calling Minerva Min was a big NO.

"Alright. I'll keep that in mind." Demetri smiled. They stood there for a moment in silence.

"Well Adrienne shouldn't you be showing Demetri around the house. Your father and I have stuff to attend to and your father should be getting dressed. And after you're done showing him around we will meet you for lunch." Minerva smiled and out of nowhere pushed Albus slightly and ran for it, and Albus chased after her.

"Well are you ready to see the rest of the house?" Adrienne asked.

"As ready as I'll every be." Demetri answered. But before they walked a foot away from the door Adrienne spotted lemon drops on a table. She squalled with delight and put the bag in her pocket and a lemon drop in her mouth. Demetri rolled his eyes. She absolutely loved lemon drops.

"So what do you think of Demetri my dear?" Albus asked Minerva as he came out of the bathroom dressed and hair brushed. Minerva looked up from her book.

"I guess he okay. But he is still under watch. I will make sure that he is exactly the opposite from Nicholas. Even mum is checking his background information." Minerva said.

"Minerva!" Albus yelled. She couldn't believe that they would do something like that.

"What?" Minerva asked innocently. "Mum did it not me." Albus raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, but you were the one who planned it weren't you." Albus chuckled. Part of him couldn't believe it but another part of him was suspecting it.

"Albus I would never stoop to that level." She said with a sly smile. She then remembered that Albus returned home late after her. "And talking about yesterday, where were you?" Albus smiled mischievously.

"Just went to the candy shop and got a few bags of lemon drops." Minerva raised an eyebrow. There was something else that he was hiding. Albus's eyes widened. He ran for it.

"Where are you going?!" Minerva shouted.

"Adrienne has my lemon drops!" Albus yelled. Minerva put her book down and followed after him.

Adrienne showed all the rooms except her parents. It would be bad if they had walked in on her parents. "So do you like the house?" Adrienne asked. They headed their way to the dining room.

"It's huge. But I guess that gives your mum and dad more places to hide." Demetri smiled.

"Well they are rather childish when they're together. Some people say that my mum was a super strict, tight bun, evil glare kind of women. I've never seen the side of her." Adrienne said.

"You never told me how your mom and dad got together." Demetri pulled out Adrienne's chair. After she sat he sat beside her.

"Well my grandma Katherine was the one who got them together. She always told me the story when I was a little girl. She always gloated about her success because no one could get them together. They were both too stubborn and shy to admit it."

"Your mother shy? I can see her stubborn but not shy at all." Demetri smiled.

"Yeah. I didn't believe it at first myself. So any way Grandma Katherine came and took charge. She got all the students and staff of Hogwarts on her side. And Fred and George Weasley always switched sides just to make it fun."

"The owners of the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?" Demetri asked. Adrienne nodded her head.

"They were students at the time. But anyway Katherine had spent more than a week at Hogwarts. And she told me that trying to get my mum with my dad was the most difficult thing for her. But eventually it all worked out."

"So your grandma went to so much trouble so Minerva would be with Albus?" Demetri asked.

"Yep. I think it's rather cute." Adrienne smiled and popped another lemon drop in her mouth. There was a moment of silenced before they heard the echo of Albus's booming voice. "ADRIENNE!" Albus yelled. Adrienne almost chocked on the lemon drop. She smiled at the door waiting for her father to rush in. He stood in the doorway and stared at her.

"Hi daddy." Adrienne tried her best to look as if nothing had happened but her smile gave it away.

"Adrienne, where my lemon drops?" Albus asked. Minerva appeared from behind him and rolled her eyes. She took a seat across from her daughter and watched as Demetri did.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Adrienne smiled. Minerva giggled.

"Adrienne do you know what happens when you take your dads candy?" Albus walked closer and placed a hand at the edge of the table looking across from her. Adrienne bit her lip.

"Yes. Dad normally throws a fit and begs mum for permission for him to go and buy some more sweets." Adrienne smiled. Albus raised an eyebrow as Minerva and Demetri both held back their laughter.

"Adrienne please!" Albus begged. "Minerva will only let me buy one bag per week. Don't eat them all!" Albus exaggerated too much about candy. Adrienne rolled her eyes and gave the bag back to her father. He smiled and took the seat next to Minerva across from Demetri.

"Adrienne I can't believe you fell for that." Minerva said. Adrienne and Demetri looked at her curiously. "I don't give him a limit on lemon drops. There is only a money limit rule for lemon drops."

"Dad that's not fair. You lied to me." Adrienne glared at her father.

"I would never lie to you. I only get one bag. It's the extra large bag. I only put them in these small ones is so that if your mother ever hides one I have another." He smiled. After they were all settled Mitzi the house elf appeared. She smiled at Adrienne.

"Mitzi hasn't seen Adrienne for a long time. Mitzi has miss Adrienne. Is Adrienne doing well on her own?" Mitzi asked.

"I've missed you too Mitzi and yes I've been doing fine. This is Demetri by the way." She gestured to Demetri. Mitzi observed him.

"Mitzi's glad for Adrienne. But if Demetri ever hurts Adrienne, pay back will come." Mitzi said very seriously. She snapped her fingers and food appeared on the table. "Not like Nicholas hopefully." Mitzi said in a low whisper. Mitzi disappeared afterward leaving Minerva smiling. Even Mitzi was keeping an eye on Demetri. Demetri looked a bit confused. Obviously he didn't know about Nicholas Bane.

"Lets eat." Albus said merrily. They slowly began to eat. Minerva could tell that Demetri wanted to ask something, but must be shy about the question. Minerva took a bite out of an apple.

"So Demetri? What's on your mind?" Minerva asked. Demetri looked up. He gave an uncertain smile.

"I don't think it's my place to ask." Demetri replied. Adrienne looked at him curiously. Albus looked from Demetri to Minerva.

"Go on. If it is none of your business then we will drop it. But you might as well ask." Minerva took another bite of her apple. Demetri looked at Adrienne.

"Who is Nicholas?" Demetri asked. Adrienne dropped her spoon in her soup bowl making a loud clanking noise. Adrienne looked at her mother. She smiled and nodded and walked out of the room. Demetri regretted ever mentioning the name.

"Nicholas Bane was her husband to be." Minerva explained.

"Wasn't he in the paper? Something about him being hunted down?" Minerva smiled. Albus looked at Minerva and then continued eating his biscuit.

"Well you see. Nicholas was not good to Adrienne. I mean he came and we met him for what was only an hour. Not long after they were engaged. We found out that he would hit her when he was angry." Minerva looked down at her plate. "I felt so bad that I didn't notice it sooner. I knew something was wrong but I didn't give it a second thought. Any way Adrienne told us, which I'm very proud of her for telling me instead of keeping it a secret."

"So how does him in the paper have anything to do with it?"

"Well Albus, my father, and most of the men that were friends or relatives to us were hunting him down after word slipped out. And it was my fault but I had to. They corned him and he wasn't killed but he was badly injured."

"I can't believe someone could hurt Adrienne."

"Me either, but the man wasn't in any trouble. They said that he got what he deserved. I honestly think they could have done more."

"I agree."

Adrienne walked in with a huge smile on her face. She was practically jumping with joy. Minerva, Albus and Demetri stared at her.

"Demetri, meet my grandmother Katherine!" She said enthusiastically. A woman entered the room smiling brightly at them.

"Hello dears." She said cheerfully.

**Katherine is back! What is she doing two days early? Reviews would be lovely. **


	3. Chapter 3

I'm ecstatic! Hope you enjoy. Any opinions? Say them all. Mean or nice? Whatever can help me make better stories! Enjoy dears.

**Mother Knows Best 2**

**Grandma Katherine**

"Hello dears." She said cheerfully.

Adrienne sat next to Demetri and Minerva and Albus looked at one another. Katherine walked up to Minerva and kissed her on the cheek and hugged Albus. Katherine sat in the seat next to Demetri and smiled. She held out her hand.

"I'm Katherine McGonagall, Minerva's mother." Demetri took her hand it kissed softly and smiled.

"It's a pleasure. I've heard a lot about you." He smiled. Katherine smiled as well but you could tell that she was observing the boy. Minerva looked at Albus and they both shrugged.

"You're a day early." Minerva said. Katherine turned her head.

"Do you not want me here?" Katherine asked. "Well I'm here because good news comes fast." She turned back to Demetri. "The whole family has heard that you will be at the party in two days. You're the talk of the family." Katherine picked up an apple and took a bit out of it. "By the way I've invited more people. And I've invited Jerry." Katherine said.

"You what?" Minerva asked. "You can't invite Jerry. He always tries to touch me." Minerva shuddered thinking about him.

"Dear he is one of your fathers friends and if he does something someone in the family will teach him a lesson." Katherine smiled. Albus shook his head.

"You're going to wage on who is going to hit him aren't you?" Albus asked.

"Well of course Albus. Every party needs a fight to make it more entertaining." The others laughed.

"We found the pictures by the way." Minerva told her mother. He mother clasped her hands.

"That's great!" She yelled and stood up. She took Adrienne's hand. "Come dear we have to make a slide show!" Adrienne was taken out of the room by force and the three looked at each other.

"Come now Demetri." Albus raised out of his seat. "I'll show you the lake. That's we're having the anniversary party."

"I'll be in the Library." Minerva said.

"Of course. You're always in the library." Albus kissed his wife on the cheek and they went their separate ways.

Katherine found the trunk of photos in the attic. Katherine and Adrienne separated them into three piles. The yes, no and maybe piles. They laughed as they went through the pictures. Katherine found one of her daughter in her old stubborn and strict days.

" Is that really my mom?" Adrienne couldn't believe that was her mother. She was so stern. It was scary to see.

"Yes. She was like that for years. Until I butted in her life and it went back to normal." The older the pictures the more enjoyable they became. Adrienne found one were Minerva was her age. She was reading a book in the shade of a tree. Katherine smiled.

Katherine found one we're Adrienne was doing the same thing. Sitting under a tree. "You grew up so fast." She sniffled and Adrienne realized that her grandmother was crying.

"Grandma, why are you crying?" Adrienne asked. She held Katherine's hand.

"It's one thing to see your own daughter grow up so quickly, but to see your grandbaby grow up as well. Sooner or later you will marry what's his face and have kids of your own and you'll know." She wiped her tears away.

"There I go again. Acting like a baby." Adrienne kissed her grandmother on the cheek.

"You're not a baby. And I have to tell you something since we are alone." Adrienne smiled.

"So…" Albus started. "Do you plan on marrying my darling daughter?" Demetri's eyes widened. Albus chuckled. "Forgive me. Did I catch you off guard?"

"Yes, yes you did." He swallowed. "Fathers normally threaten you before they ask about marriage."

"Well then. If you hurt my daughter in any way, I will whack your head off with an axe." Albus smiled. "How's that?"

"Very well done sir." Demetri replied. "I do plan on marrying your daughter. She is a very extraordinary woman."

"Good. Now I must tell you that you will be under watch at the party. If the family knows about you they might be just a bit rude toward you."

"I'll keep that in mind." He looked at the lake. "This is a glorious home you have. But I really don't understand why you stay here when it's only you two."

"I thought the same thing. We have a cabin up in the mountains and it's absolutely wonderful there. But I don't think that Minerva wouldn't want to sell this place to strangers." Albus smiled.

"Sounds reasonable." Demetri agreed.

"Let's head back to the house. I'm a little cautious when all the women are together. I always think their planning evil plots." Albus and Demetri walked back to the house.

"UNO!" Minerva yelled. After dinner they decided to play a muggle game called "Uno".

"Damn you woman. Must you beat me at everything?" Albus asked frustrated. They all laughed.

"Well it's not my fault you can't keep up." Minerva said.

"Hey me and mum are tied." Adrienne smiled.

"I hope you know that you will never win a single game when you're playing against Adrienne or her mother." Albus told Demetri.

"Damn! I'm in last place." Katherine complained.

"It's alright mum. You're ten points more than Albus. You'll get ahead of him."

"That's it I quit!" Albus shouted.

"Stop being a baby Albus." She rose from the floor and stretched. "I'm getting a snack. Do you guys want anything?"

"I want grapes."

"I would like chips."

"I want candy!" Albus and Adrienne said together.

"You sound like the Weasley Twins." Minerva smiled. She headed for the kitchen while Demetri dealt the new hand of card.

"So why doesn't Minerva have the house elves get the snacks?"

"She lets them quit working after six. She doesn't want to over work them and she thinks of them as people not slaves. She gave them money too but the elves didn't take it because they say that letting them have their own rooms and access to the fridge is nice enough." Albus said.

"That's very nice of her." Demetri finished dealing the cards.

"And they sleep in the rooms in the basement because they refused to sleep in any other beds." Adrienne smiled.

There was the sudden sound of glass breaking and a scream. Everyone hurried into the kitchen to see what had happen.

"Who the bloody hell invited you?" Minerva shouted.

"Now is that any way to greet your guests Professor? They said smiling brilliantly.

**I am so hyped! I'm starting on the fourth chapter now, so be excited!!! I am!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you enjoy. And for waiting for so long I decided to make it longer than the first draft.**

**Mother Knows Best 2**

**Surprise Visit**

"Who the bloody hell invited you?" Minerva shouted.

"Now is that any way to greet your guests Professor?" They said smiling brilliantly.

"Minevera my dear are you alright?" Albus shouted to find Minerva with her hand over her chest. She was staring at no others than the Weasley Twins.

"I'm fine Albus, just terribly shocked."

"Fred and George Weasley how wonderful." Katherine clasped her hands together. Adrienne hugged the both of them.

"So you got the invites." Adrienne smiled.

"You invited them?" Minerva was surprised that Adrienne would do such a thing.

"I only invited them to the party not to come two days early. But it will be fun to have them over."

"Fun for you, and a heart attack for me." Minerva smirked. "Any way Fred, George, this is Demetri." She motioned to Demetri. "Adrienne and him have being seeing each other."

"Well, well, well. It's nice to meet you Demetri. I'm Fred and this is my brother George." They both held out there hands. Demetri shook the both of them.

"It's nice to meet you as well." Demetri smiled.

"Now we must tell you something." George said.

"Adrienne is like a second sister to us." Fred continued.

"And we hope for your sake that you don't hurt her in any way or form." George smiled.

"But if you don't we'll be great pals." Fred smiled. "Now Minerva I heard something about snacks."

"Yes, would you like something?" Minerva asked.

"Your brownies!" Fred and George yelled. Minerva laughed.

"Demetri you have not lived till you try my mother's brownies." Adrienne giggled. "So mum, will you make brownies?"

"I suppose but I'll need someone to lick the spoon." Minerva smiled.

"I'll do it!" Fred shouted.

"That's my job. Back off." Adrienne jumped on the counter. "Off you all go so my mother can make a masterpiece." Adrienne smiled. The others left and continued Uno. Fred took Minerva's place and George took Adrienne's.

"So mum. Do you like Demetri?" Adrienne asked.

"Well he seems to be very nice, and he does have manners, and he is smart. And he does make you happy so I guess I like him." Minerva smiled and put the brownies in the oven and gave the spoon to Adrienne.

"Do you have any regrets?" Adrienne asked.

"About what?" Minerva wondered.

"About me. Not having me though. Just becoming pregnant before your wedding." Adrienne asked.

"I have never regretted getting pregnant before marriage. I've never even thought about it. I know that I should have waited to have kids but you were a surprise and when I found out I was pregnant with you I was most definitely the most happy witch on earth. Why do you ask such a question?"

"The question just popped in my head when we went through your pregnant pictures. There were a lot of papers about it you know. My favorite article was "Getting Busy" They said that you guys were not wasting any time. And it showed a picture of you very pregnant and verbally attacking one of the photographers."

"I remember that one. You were very famous. You were the daughter of the Great Albus Dumbledore and the Strict and Intelligent Minerva McGonagall. When they found out that your father was in a relationship it was probably the biggest hit for everyone." Minerva smiled.

"Luckily Delores Umbrige had a child of her own with Cornelius Fudge. It scares me to think of Delores having children. It's absolutely disgusting." Minerva shivered.

"Wasn't she the one you went to school with?"

"Yes. She was the one that made fun of me. But I think I showed her when I turned her into a toad. The headmaster was so amazed that I turned her into a frog that I was never punished for what I did to Delores." Minerva smiled.

"You're great." Adrienne smiled.

"So are you. It runs in the family." Minerva traced the inside of the bowl of chocolate and smeared it on Adrienne's nose. Adrienne got a little powder and smeared it on her mother's cheek. There was a moment of silence and stillness. Then both reached for anything and everything they could throw at each other.

"What do you think is taking so long with the brownies?" Albus asked. Albus was finally winning with Minerva and Adrienne gone.

"I don't know but I'm getting hungry." Katherine's stomach growled.

They heard a ruckus in the kitchen. They all looked at each other and then raced to the kitchen. When they entered Minerva and Adrienne were covered in chocolate, flour and sugar. Minerva and Adrienne smiled and the oven beeped. Minerva got out the brownies and laid them on the counter so they could cool.

"Brownies are done." Minerva grinned.

"What did you to do?" Katherine asked.

"We got into a fight. I won though." Adrienne laughed.

"No you didn't. This will just have to be continued some other time." Minerva giggled.

"You look good enough to eat my dear." Albus kissed Minerva softly on the lips. He cut the brownies while Minerva and Adrienne washed up and the brownies were all passed out and everyone was now sitting by the fireplace.

"Well I'm exhausted." Minerva leaned up against Albus.

"So am I." Adrienne yawned.

"So are we." The twins stretched.

"Then to bed we go. Tomorrow I have something planned and you'll all need your rest." Katherine smiled.

"When did you have the time to plan?" Minerva asked.

"Darling I plan ahead. So I already had this thought up three days ago." Katherine stood up and headed for one of the spare bedrooms as well as Adrienne, Demetri and the Weasley Twins.

"You know Albus I was actually thinking that you an I could take a bath before bed." Minerva smiled.

"An absolutely wonderful idea my dear."

**The End!**

**Well at least the end of this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you enjoy. Don't hesitate to send comments. :]**

**Mother Knows Best**

**Fun and Games**

Katherine woke up bright and early. She had many plans for this wonderful day. She got out of bed and hurried to get dressed. She opened the windows and smiled. _A perfect day,_ she thought. Katherine had already decided how she would wake up the others. She walked out of her room and stood by the grand staircase. She took out her wand and pointed it upward. She smiled as violet streams went their separate ways in the keyholes of the rooms. There was a loud screech in each room. She giggled when she heard a thump in her Minerva and Albus's room. Albus must have fallen out of bed.

"Mother!" She heard Minerva yell.

"Grandma!" She heard Adrienne yell in her and Demetri's room.

"That was awesome!" She heard the twins say.

All of them opened their doors and looked out to see Katherine. She smiled. "Glad to see you all up. Hurry and get dressed so we can eat breakfast and start a wonderful day." Minerva glared at Katherine and all turned back in their rooms to get dressed. She sat down in a seat and waited for the others. Minerva and Albus came in first followed by Adrienne and Demetri and the Weasley took a bit longer but all sat ready to eat. The house elves brought all of their breakfast and left.

"Why such early wake up calls Grandma?" Adrienne asked then stuffing her face with blueberry pancakes.

"Well I have plans for us today." Katherine said giving her granddaughter an odd look. Adrienne smiled and tried to calm her eating.

"And what plans are being fulfilled today?" Albus asked.

"Well I was thinking to start the day with Hide and Seek. Well I'll have to spice it up a bit however." Katherine smiled.

"Do you mean the muggle game?" Demetri asked.

"Yes Demetri. Does everyone know how to play?" Katherine asked.

"Mum it is obvious that someone hides and the other seeks." Minerva rolled her eyes.

"Well yes but to spice things up things the rules are that when you find someone you must tag them and when you do you howl like a dying wolf. You are able to make it to base, which is a safe area, but you mustn't be tagged. Does it make since?"

"Sounds fun." Albus said cheerfully.

"It sounds ridiculous." Minerva said. "But I guess I will join if Albus does."

"This will be fun!" Fred said excitedly.

"Let us practice our howls." George said. He and Fred cleared their throats and howled. Minerva and Demetri coved their ears.

"Is everyone done eating?" Katherine asked. They all nodded and Katherine led them outside.

"Okay then. Demetri will be it. And when two hours have past and he has not yet found everyone the base will be shouted out." She patted Demetri on the shoulder. "Count to five hundred."

Demetri closed his eyes and began to count and heard they rest of them running away to hide.

* * *

Albus walked around the yard to find the perfect place. Albus saw the shed close to the garden and thought that would be a perfect spot to hide. He entered the shed surprised to see Minerva smiling at him.

"Great minds think alike." Albus chuckled.

"Yes they do." Minerva said. They heard Demetri shout, "ready or not here I come!" Minerva smiled.

"What do you suppose we do know that we are alone in a shed?" Albus asked.

"I have ideas." She smiled.

* * *

Katherine was hiding under the table in the dinning room. She lay on her back and looked up at the table. It looked as if Adrienne had drawn all over the underside of the table. Katherine then saw Albus had writing saying "we did it here" Katherine hurried and crawled out from under the table to see Demetri smiling. Katherine hurried so he couldn't tag her but she was not quick enough.

Katherine gave her best dying wolf howl. Katherine was now following Demetri as he tried to find them.

"Really Demetri I doubt there is anyone under the beds." Katherine laughed as he had checked every bed.

"Just checking." He smiled.

"May I ask you a question?" Katherine asked as she followed him in his search for the others.

"Yes." Demetri answered.

"It was said in your file that you had punched a man when you were at the Ministry."

Demetri stopped and looked at Katherine. "How did you know about that?"

"Well I went through your background information."

"Why would you do that?" Demetri asked.

"Well I normally check every ones file before they come into the family and I was just wondering."

Demetri smiled. "Adrienne came to ask me to go to lunch with her. We had been seeing each other for a month and she already told me a great deal of things about her family and how much she loved all of you. Any way a man on our way out had verbally attacked Adrienne, calling her father many fowl names. And without thinking I punched the man in the jaw."

"That a boy Demetri." Katherine smiled. Demetri laughed. "You'll be a good addition to the family. I can just tell."

* * *

Adrienne was walking around the gardens. She knew the gardens well so if Demetri had found her she would be able to lose him quickly. She heard something in the shed close by. She looked around to see if Demetri was out of sight. She opened the door and screamed.

* * *

Everyone hurried to see what was wrong with Adrienne. They all ran to the shed. Minerva had her hands on her hips while Albus was laughing.

"Really Adrienne you are so dirty at times!" Minerva yelled at her.

"I thought you two were having sex! I would have never thought you were playing twister in the shed." Adrienne yelled back. Katherine laughed as well as the twins. Demetri smiled.

"Look what you two did. You ruined the game. We'll have to play a different game now." Katherine giggled.

"Lets not play a game that has us waiting. Albus and I get bored easily." Minerva stated.

"Then we'll have to skip a game and we could go swimming." Katherine said. "All get in your bathing suits."

Everyone left to get into his or her swimsuit and then met up at the lake. They walked on the peer. The boys wore swimming trunks. Demetri in purple, Fred in Scarlet, George in Gold, and Albus wore odd bright orange swim trunks with greens swirls. Minerva wore a green one piece low so you could see her back, very stylish. Katherine was wearing a one piece also but covered her body and was wearing swim trunks as well. Adrienne wore a black one piece as well and was coving her stomach.

"Let's have a diving contest!" Fred said.

"Good idea." Demetri did a back flip into the water.

"Is that all you got?" Fred did a twisted flip into the water. Minerva pushed Albus in the water and Katherine tried to push Minerva but Katherine held on to her making them both fall in. Adrienne slipped in and George was last and did a cannonball.

They swam in the water for two hours before Fred swore that he thought something rubbed against his leg. He freaked out and got out and wouldn't stop shouting until everyone was out of the water and because Minerva thought he was acting like an idiot she pushed him back in.

"Minerva!" Fred hurried back on the peer. "That wasn't funny! There is something in there!"

"Fred there is nothing in the lake except a few fish and Ginger." Albus said patting his back.

"Who is Ginger?" George asked.

"He is dad's pet water dragon." Adrienne laughed. "Ginger!" She shouted. Ginger was like a snake but had six legs and wings. She was a royal blue color and she rubbed against Fred's leg.

"See, he is harmless." Minerva smiled. Ginger flew up in the air and dove back into the water. "Nothing to worry about."

"I'm hungry." Katherine said.

"Time for lunch!" Albus headed for the house but Katherine disagreed. "Time for a picnic!" She flicked her wand and everyone was dressed in normal clothes and their bodies dry. A large blanket appeared as well as food. They all sat on the ground.

During lunch Katherine noticed something and giggled. They looked at her. "My lord. Minerva isn't that the same dress you wore when I got you two to go on a picnic to get you two together?" Minerva looked down at her dress.

"I guess it is." Minerva smiled. They continued their meal until they were stuffed. Minerva lay on the ground and looked up at the sky. Albus joined her. And then the others did as well. They pointed out what they saw in the clouds.

"I remember you taking me out here mum and we talked for hours watching the clouds." Adrienne smiled as she laid in Demetri's arms.

"Yes. Your father actually yelled at me saying that you might have caught a cold being out." Minerva smiled and snuggled close to Albus.

"I can't believe we stayed out here this long looking at the sky. It's nearly dinner time." Katherine said.

"Time flies when your having fun." George said.

"Lets watch a movie! You have a television from that muggle woman you're friends with don't you Minerva?" Katherine asked.

"Yes I do. I told her I didn't need it but she insisted that I have one."

"Well then lets make some pizza's and watch a movie." Katherine stood up.

"That sounds like fun. But what movie will we watch?" Adrienne asked.

"Well we have only a few. I hope they are good." Minerva said.

* * *

They ended up watching the Wizard of Oz. They ate their pizza that turned out to be quite yummy. After the movie was over they began to talk about the movie.

"No witch would every dress like a fairy." Minerva complained.

"And why would water make her die? If water killed her what did she drink?" Albus said.

"It's only a movie guys." Adrienne smiled.

"Well it was rather odd. Monkey's don't fly and terrorize people." Demetri said.

"Well I thought it was somewhat good." Fred smiled. "I think that dog was pretty smart."

"The dog was smart." George agreed. "Maybe he was a old wise wizard in animagus form." George smiled.

"Well I'm tired and the anniversary is tomorrow and so there will be a lot of work to do. I'm off to bed." Katherine stood up and headed for bed. Not soon everyone else did the same.

* * *

Minerva was turning in her sleep. She was dreaming. She was dreaming that Adrienne was smiling brightly. She had gained weight. Minerva smiled back. Demetri walked beside Adrienne and wrapped his arm around her. Adrienne flinches a bit but smiled. Minerva woke up and looked around. "Is she pregnant?" Minerva asked herself aloud. She took a deep breath and laid back down. She would have a talk with Adrienne tomorrow. And she hoped that her dream was just a dream.

**:]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Mother Knows Best 2**

**Party Time!**

Katherine woke up early in the morning she took a quick shower and dressed violet robes and began working outside. There were so many people invited that out side would be best. This was the only year that Katherine was allowed to do the party plans and invite people.

Katherine had much help from the house elves. They were ever so happy to help out. After everything had been set up, the food, the tables and everything was clean she headed for Albus and Minerva's room. She quietly walked into their room. Albus had his arms around Minerva and Minerva's head lay on his chest. Katherine smiled. She slowly got on the bed and began jumping up and down. This had made Albus and Minerva fly up in fright. "Happy Anniversary!" Katherine screamed. She smiled and jumped of the bed. Albus fell back against the pillows with relief.

"You crazy old woman! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Minerva shouted. She too fell back to the pillows.

"Sorry dear but I did wake you up as I intended to do." Katherine went into their closet.

"There are other ways to wake someone up you know. Or do you just get a thrill out of it." Katherine smiled at her daughter. She was holding olive green robes.

"You'll be wearing this to the party. And Albus will be wearing his usual blue, the one with little swirls on the trim. You know what I'm talking about." She disappeared in the closet for the search of Albus's robes.

"Why are you choosing our outfits?" Albus asked.

"Because I want you to look nice and I know what is best for the two of you to wear. I'll be doing the same for everyone."

"I will never understand your mother." Albus said to Minerva.

"I'm her daughter and I don't even get her yet." Minerva cuddled to Albus.

"Really can you do that when I leave?" Katherine laid Albus's robes on the bed.

"To late." Minerva said. As Albus got on top of her and gave her butterfly kisses on the neck. Katherine squealed.

"EWWWW! I'm leaving! Be ready in an half an hour." Katherine hurried out of the room.

"Happy anniversary by love." Albus kissed Minerva lightly on the lips.

"Happy anniversary darling." She smiled.

"You know that we have to be ready in an half an hour. Which means we both don't have time for separate showers. You know what that means?" Albus smiled slyly.

"We take one together?"

"No. You take one in one of the guest rooms shower." He jumped of the bed and hurried to the bathroom. But Minerva was right behind him.

"Oh no you don't you old crackpot!"

* * *

Katherine went into her granddaughter's room. Demetri lay in the bed asleep but Adrienne was not in bed. She heard a flush and then the sink running water. Adrienne came out of the bathroom brushing her teeth. Katherine shook her head at her.

"I'm thelling hur toda." Adrienne said while brushing her teeth. Adrienne walked over to the bed and shook Demetri's shoulder. He opened his eyes. He stretched. He looked at Katherine. He got out of bed.

"Good morning Katherine." Demetri smiled. Adrienne went back to the bathroom and the sink turned on again. Adrienne came out and wiped her mouth with her sleep.

"Good morning dear." Katherine smiled brightly.

"Have you came to pick out our outfits?" Adrienne asked.

"Well actually yes." Katherine went through there clothes. Demetri was given dark green robes and Adrienne was given a dark blue.

"You didn't give us robes that looked like mom and dad did you?" Adrienne asked eyeing the two outfits.

"No. Now hurry and get ready you have about a half and hour." Katherine left the room.

* * *

Katherine knocked on the Weasley's room door. Fred answered the door wearing purple robes. "Good Morning Katherine."

"Good Morning Fred. I just came to make sure you two were awake." Katherine turned to leave but Fred pulled her in the room.

"We have a big present for Albus and Minerva." Fred told Katherine. "George get the box." George was wearing yellow robes. He disappeared in the closet and came out with a large box. Katherine opened it and her mouth dropped open.

"You don't mean she is.." Katherine looked at Fred and George.

"Afraid so Katherine." George patted her back.

"Both Adrienne and Minerva?" Katherine was shocked.

"Yep." Fred answered smiling.

"Oh sweet Merlin." Katherine put her hands to her head. This will be an interesting day.

* * *

By ten o'clock everyone was ready. When Minerva and Adrienne noticed the similarities of the dressing arrangements. Katherine only smiled. They walked outside which was perfect timing because people began arriving in large groups of six and ten. Everyone went there separate ways to talk but Katherine was waiting for someone. A certain crazed haired woman. And to her luck she saw Sybill with Xenophilius Lovegood. She walked up to Sybill and received a hug.

"It's good to see you Katherine. How are the lovebirds? I know what is wrong with Adrienne it's just a bit of time before they know."

"It's good to see you too. Can I speak to you in private?" Katherine asked politely. Sybill looked up at Xenophilius.

"Dear go find our seats I'll be there shortly." Sybill smiled. Xenophilius kissed her on the cheek.

"Don't take to long love." He left them alone.

"That's sweet that you and Xenophilius are together." Katherine smiled.

"Yeah. So anyway what you want to ask about Minerva is true."

"Really? I would have never thought that something like this would happen to my daughter. And I wonder how Adrienne will feel about her mother-" She was cut off for her husband came from behind and picked her up. "Let me down." Katherine tried not to smile but her husband had returned from a two-week business trip.

"I have to go Katherine. Xenophilius is waiting." Sybill left to join and Xenophilius. Katherine was finally let down. Katherine hugged her husband.

"Okay what the deal with this new guy." Richard hit his palm with his fist. Katherine rolled her eyes.

"He is actually a very nice man. But I have something very interesting to tell you about your daughter." Katherine whispered in Richard's ear. He gasped.

"No way!" He yelled. Katherine hit his shoulder.

"Shush! Don't let anyone know. Know lets have some fun." They turned and walked out by the lake.

Several people had showed up. And Katherine had even hired security for anyone who needed be escorted away from the area. Katherine could see both Minerva and Adrienne at the snack table and Albus and Demetri together. Demetri looked rather pale. There was no doubt that someone of the family had threatened him and Albus must have been kind enough to introduce Demetri to nonviolent family members. But even they were a bit rude. Katherine noticed that there were many reporters. She was happy to see many friends came.

Rolanda was talking to her younger son. He had black hair like his father but bright yellow eyes. Severus was beside Rolanda trying not to laugh. His son had tried to catch Delores Umbridge's daughter's robes on fire. Umbridge was not far away calming her beefy daughter that everything was all right and that they could fix the burnt stain.

She saw Hermione hitting Ron Weasley with a baguette. Hermione was pregnant with twins and Ron had agreed that she should have worn a different pair of shoes and because she was such a hormonal mess she took it as an insult. She saw Molly Weasley holding Jenny's baby and Jenny holding a two year old. Harry was sitting next to her with a five-year-old girl on his lap.

She saw Poppy laying her head on Alastor's shoulder as they sat down. They had got married last fall. Sirius black was chasing all the kids in his animagus form. Hagrid was by the lake petting Ginger. So all in all this turned out to be a fabulous party.

Katherine watched the guest socialize. She was happy to see Jerry had in fact pinched Minerva's butt and Katherine had won the bet saying that her uncle Darius had punched him. But then something interesting happened. Demetri, Albus and Richard were close by to Minerva and Adrienne.

"Did he hit you?" Minerva asked. Richard punched Demetri in the jaw.

"No! No mom he didn't. It's nothing like that I was going to tell you I'm pregnant!" She smiled.

Albus punched Demetri on the other side of his jaw.

"Stop! He didn't know!" Adrienne helped Demetri up. "I kept it a secret."

"Why doesn't he know? You did have sex with him right? You're not cheating are you?" Minerva questioned.

"It's his baby. He just, well we went to a party and well I found out not to long ago."

"Wait." Richard interrupted. "Katherine you told me Minerva was pregnant not Adrienne."

"What?!" Many people said. They turned to Katherine.

"You're pregnant Minerva?" Albus asked.

"I don't know." Minerva said.

"Yes she is." Poppy said. She placed her wand on Minerva's stomach. "With a bundle too."

"What!" Minerva yelled.

"Happy anniversary!" Fred and George yelled together giving the box to them. They opened it and it was filled with baby clothes.

"Bloody Hell." Ron said. Severus was laughing.

"But you and Demetri aren't married!" Minerva went back to talking to her daughter.

"You told me that you don't regret having a baby before getting married mom." Adrienne defended herself. " So I won't either."

"But you weren't planning to get married right now."

"Actually I was going to ask you and Albus if I have your permission to marry your daughter." Demetri smiled and took out a small box. Adrienne looked at Demetri and he just kissed her on the lips

"Time out!" Minerva raised her hands. Everyone was silent. Minerva took a seat and covered her face. "How did I get pregnant again?"

"By having sex." Severus and Rolanda's daughter said in a dark voice.

"When! We used protection every time!" Minerva yelled at herself. Everyone looked from her to Albus. He smiled.

"Well the night of the Ministry Ball we didn't." Albus sucked on a lemon drop. Minerva looked at Albus. She grabbed a cupcake and threw it and it hit him in the face. Minerva smiled.

"You always get me pregnant at the worse time! I hope you're happy because were having more than one!"

"More then two actually." Poppy smiled.

"What!" Minerva and Albus yelled.

"Well you are having three. Adrienne is having twins." Poppy giggled. Albus threw a slice of pie at Poppy. Alastor got a cupcake and threw it at Albus except it hit Richard. Well after that everyone had gotten into it. The food flying was flying through the sky. After there was no food left people talked as if covered in food was the new style.

* * *

It was finally nightfall. There was many spells going around, cleaning them of food. Fred and George stepped out on the dock and opened a box and ran for it. Fireworks flew up and the air and exploded. After a wonder hour of fireworks everyone left the house. All who was left was Albus, Minerva, Katherine, Richard, Adrienne and Demetri.

"So we're both pregnant?" Minerva said. She was sitting on the couch with her head on Albus's shoulder.

"Yep." Adrienne was lying on the other couch. Her head lay on Demetri's lap.

"Grandchildren." Albus said joyfully.

"Grandchildren that will be the same age as our children." Minerva places her hand on her stomach. She sighed.

"Great-grandchildren and more grandchildren!" Richard said happily. "The more the better."

"Can one of them be named after me?" Katherine asked. "I want someone to carry on the name when every I pass away."

"I'll do it." Adrienne said. "I think Katherine is a wonderful name."

"If you have a girl though. What if you don't have a girl?" Minerva asked.

"Then I'll keep trying until I get a girl." They laughed when Demetri turned pale.

An owl came flying into the sitting room with the Daily Prophet. Katherine took the paper and noticed the eye on her.

"I had a deal with Rita Skeeter. She said she would send me a copy of tomorrow's paper if I invited her to your anniversary." She flipped through the paper and smiled.

"Anniversary Party or Baby Shower?" Katherine began. "What was supposedly to be a Anniversary Party turned out to be so much more. The party had rather long and messy food fight and two confessions of pregnancy. We all know that Albus and Minerva Dumbledore were in no hurry to have children for they were pregnant with beautiful daughter Adrienne Dumbledore before they got married. And it is no surprise that being so much like her mother Adrienne found out that she is pregnant before marriage. She is in fact planning on getting married to a Demetri Chambers, a very respected young man that works at the Ministry. But wait, there is more. Not only is the beautiful Adrienne going have twins she was also in fact going to have three new siblings. Yes that is right. Minerva Dumbledore is in fact pregnant with three. After forgetting to use protection the night of the Ministry Ball she was surprised to find out that she was pregnant. Of course like always Albus smiled and sucked on a lemon drop. Albus seemed quiet happy to be having children. But is he too old to have kids? Find out in next weeks Daily Prophet."

"Too old to be a father? I have to disagree." Albus said.

"I think that was the only thing Rita has actually written and it is actually true." Minerva smiled.

"Well dear she wants the big, odd stories. That story was big and bazaar and she didn't have to make it exciting. It already was." Katherine giggled and folded the paper.

"So Demetri how was the family?" Richard asked noticing the boy hadn't talked much.

"Well I guess okay. I was threatened by sixty-six men, forty-two women, and thirteen children." He smiled. The rest laughed.

"It's okay Demetri. They'll get use to you." Minerva smiled. "They got use to Albus. I think they'll be able to get use to you. You are a nice young man."

"Thank you."

"So who scared you the most?" Richard asked.

"Well Severus Snape was probably the most frightening." He swallowed.

"What did he say?" Adrienne asked looking up at him.

"These are his exact words." He cleared his throat. "If you ever, and I mean ever hurt my dear godchild in any way I will rip off your arm and use it as a stirring stick for my potions and I'll brew your own death and make you drink it." He said darkly. "Lucky Rolanda heard and had verbally attacked him for saying those thing to me and warned him if he tried to pull something like that again she'd take his _wand_ and stir a potion with it."

"Really?" Minerva giggled. "What did he do then?"

"He kissed Rolanda on her cheek said a quick apology and ran for it."

"Oh poor Uncle Sev." Adrienne giggled.

"Well we have to go." Katherine stood up as well as Richard.

"So do we." Demetri and Adrienne stood up. They gave their hugs and kisses and handshakes and whatever and they had their bags backed and already sent to their homes.

"You write more often okay sweetheart." Minerva kissed Adrienne on the cheek.

"I will mum." Adrienne smiled.

"And you look after he Demetri." Everyone was rather surprised when Minerva hugged Demetri and kissed his cheek.

"Okay." He smiled.

They all vanished in the fireplace. That left Minerva and Albus alone. Albus and Minerva fell back into the couch. Albus held her in his arms. "Happy anniversary my love." Albus said kissing the top of her head.

"Happy anniversary darling." She smiled. "And Albus?"

"Hmm." He answered.

"If you get me pregnant again after these three, I will kill you." Minerva snuggled closer to him.

"Of course darling."

**And so it ends. But wait! Don't you want to see a glimpse of the future? There is more to tell. Enjoy the short after scene. I hoped you liked the last chapter.**

**Six Years Later**

Minerva was holding the cake up high. She held giant cake of all colors and all different designs. Minerva placed it on the table. Five six year olds ran around like crazy. Adrienne was sitting at the table holding a seventeen-month year old child. A little girl named Katherine, light blue eyes and auburn hair. She was Adrienne's only girl, for now anyway for she was expecting again. Adrienne's identical twins were both tall for their age. Both with black hair like their father and bright green eye from her. Their names were Marcus and Richard. They were chasing their aunt's and uncles.

None of them looked alike. Alexandria had black hair and bright blue eyes. Julia had black hair with green eyes. And Albus Jr. who had auburn hair with bright blue eyes. Katherine walked in and was attacked by the children. Demetri, Albus and Richard came in carrying large stacks of presents for the children.

"Are we ready now?" Alexandria asked.

"Be patient Alex." Minerva smiled at her daughter. "Okay are we all here?"

"Yes." They all said. Minerva lit the candles with the wave of her hand.

They began to sing Happy Birthday, which turned out hard because the tried to say all five names and no one was going in a certain order. So they gave up and the children blew out the candles.

After they ate cake and opened presents they all went into the sitting room. Where Katherine told the story of how she got Albus and Minerva together. And everyone thought to delightful when Katherine mentioned any kissing he or she all said ewww.

An owl flew in the room and landed next to Minerva on the couch. She opened it up to see that it was from Poppy. Something about her recent check out. Her eyes widened. Albus read it from the distance and turned pale and ran for it.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore! I am going to kill you!" Minerva yelled as she chased him. Katherine picked up the letter. Katherine read it. Minerva was pregnant again?

"When do you think we should tell them that it was a lie?" Demetri asked Adrienne. Adrienne smiled.

"I suppose we'll tell them when dad gets caught. But for now we laugh."

"You two did this." Katherine asked. They nodded their heads. "I've taught you well."

**And so it really ends. Reviews would be lovely. :]**


End file.
